


Red and Green

by sherwoodfox



Series: The Madman and the Worm [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet, Some Mature Language, mentions of grief, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherwoodfox/pseuds/sherwoodfox
Summary: Envy and Kimblee spend Christmas together.
Relationships: Envy/Zolf J. Kimblee
Series: The Madman and the Worm [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Red and Green

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know if ‘Christmas’ is canon to the world of Fullmetal Alchemist (is Roy’s mother named after a celebrated holiday or not?) but for the purposes of this story it is, in a very broad sense. Enjoy.

Kimblee had to brush snow from his hair when he returned to his apartment that night. He had been surprised to see the stuff falling during his walk, so rarely did it snow in Central. But perhaps tonight of all nights was one where it should.

Snow also wasn’t the only surprise- though his front door had been locked, the lights in his apartment were on, and he knew he hadn’t left them that way. But of course, there was no reason for Envy to come in through a door- save perhaps to slither under it, in the shape of a flat-bodied snake.

Kimblee didn’t bother saying anything. If anything was going to be said, it wouldn’t be because of him. Nor was there any use, in his opinion, of dirtying the air with banal noises. _Honey, I’m home._ What a silly thing to say to something like _that._

With his shoes and jacket removed and placed neatly where they belonged, Kimblee went first to the kitchen to put down his keys, and then when he wasn’t greeted to the living room, where he found them.

Envy was sleeping. Their unmanaged weight squashed the cushions of his couch down practically to sheets. The springs underneath were surely uncomfortable. He was reminded of a children’s fairytale just then- the one about the princess forced to sleep on a tower of mattresses, disturbed by the presence of a single uncooked pea. What a funny thought that was, Envy as a ‘princess’- such a delicate image really didn’t suit them at all.

With one hand Kimblee reached out to brush a strand of hair from Envy’s face, as good an excuse as any to touch their cold cheek. He knew Envy didn’t much like to sleep- they had told him once that it scared them. So in a way it was flattering that they trusted him enough to do it here.

Kimblee didn’t need to do anything to wake them. As though they had been disturbed by the volume of his thinking- because, well, for all he knew they had- one purple eye cracked open to look at him, and Envy shifted somewhat more upright, readjusting to the light with a low sigh. Kimblee let his hand fall, but he didn’t move away.

“Merry Christmas,” he said softly, when Envy seemed awake enough to hear him, and they frowned, reptile muscles coiling under the skin.

“What’s that?” they snapped, irritable already, and Kimblee smiled.

“Christmas,” he said. “A holiday…”

“I know what _Christmas_ is,” Envy growled, and they swatted at him like a cat, catching his tie in their hand. “Obviously. I didn’t know it was _today.”_

“Well,” Kimblee said, and he leaned down to kiss them on the forehead before moving away to turn on the kettle in the kitchen. He could feel eyes on his back, burning hotter than the stars, and tried not to laugh.

“Where were you, anyway?” Envy called, and he heard them roll part way off the couch, still not entirely awake, stirring the way cold-blooded lizards did after basking in the sun. “You weren’t _here.”_

“I went to see my mother in the sanatorium,” he replied. “That’s the nice thing to do, you know, visit ailing family members on Christmas.”

“Oh, yes,” Envy sneered, and from the heat in their voice he guessed they were quite awake, now. “I bet all the nurses _loved_ that. What a fucking gentleman, you are. Rich, smart, handsome, visits your momma on Christmas...I bet they were all _soaked.”_

“You’re horrible,” Kimblee said fondly. Envy moved so lightly, it was only for the creaky floods of his apartment that he heard them approach, and even then he just had time to turn his head before they were on him, arms wrapping around his chest from behind. He did laugh, then. He knew they couldn’t help it. _Humans_ could change their psyche, albeit with much training and effort, but this thing couldn’t. Envy had been made to be possessive, and unkind, and insecure, and jealous. _What a pretty creature,_ he often thought.

“Did you get me something?” Envy asked into his back, and he felt them bite at him through the fabric of his shirt, too gently to let anything tear. “Since it’s _Christmas.”_

“No,” Kimblee replied. “You know I’m not actually a gentleman.”

Envy laughed, and their grip on him loosened, and as he turned around in the embrace they kissed him, standing on tiptoe to reach his mouth. Their foul mood had dissipated in an instant, and why he couldn’t say, but it was enough to run his fingers through the short, soft hair against their skull, let one arm wrap around their waist while their’s settled about his neck. The kiss was deep but languid, and he felt their cold breath on his cheek, and marveled at how he managed to survive without having this every day, when they so often left him for weeks at a time.

A gentle scream from the kettle was what broke the kiss, as Kimblee turned away, picking through his cupboard for a mug and a bag of peppermint tea. Envy’s eyes slid lazily over his apartment, but of course, there was nothing to see- he hadn’t decorated for the holidays.

“So I take it you didn’t do anything?” Kimblee asked, to bring their gaze back to him more than anything else. “For Christmas. Not something your…’family’ celebrates?”

Envy didn’t smile when he said that, so it might have been the wrong thing to say, and the thought of this was a quiet thrill deep in Kimblee’s bloodstream.

“No, not really,” they replied. “I don’t...oh, well _actually,_ I bet there’s a huge party going on right now at the _Bradley_ residence. Think of that!”

Envy laughed as Kimblee poured the steaming water into the mug, supposing he should be relieved they had thought of _that_ family, instead of their late sister, which might have upset them. In truth, he wouldn’t have minded if they were upset. He enjoyed their company either way.

“I bet it’s really gross,” Envy continued. “Wrath as the gracious host for the rotten politicians- he _hates_ that, he’ll be _so_ angry. And Pride? I wonder how many kiddy toys he has to gush over before he gets _sick…”_

Overcome with pleasure at the thought of their brothers suffering, Envy collapsed into a fit of giggles flush against his chest, which of course was lovely.

“Well I’m glad you’re here instead,” Kimblee said, to which Envy only hummed, and he rubbed the back of their head the way some people pet cats until they started to purr, deep and rumbling and engine-like. One of Kimblee’s favourite sounds.

“Me too,” Envy sighed, and on the counter the tea steeped. There was an almost-quiet for a moment, where nothing needed to be said, and they almost kissed him but didn’t make it all the way, cold lips resting against his jawbone.

“Play me something,” Envy said suddenly, pulling back enough to look at him. The intensity of colour in their eyes just then was beautiful, and also utterly inhuman- no, a human couldn’t be anything like this. Kimblee doubted if he could have ever really loved anything _human._

“Hmm?”

“Play me something on your piano,” they thumped his chest with their fist, impatient, but their eyes were bright- still in good humour. A marvel of the holiday season, maybe, that it could bring joyful spirit to even so temperamental a being as this one. “I haven’t heard you in a while.”

“Alright,” Kimblee said, sliding comfortably out of their embrace to sit down at the piano in his living room. Envy followed him, curling around on the couch again, the mug of tea held close to their lips. What an innocent look. There was enough appeal in their figure alone, he decided, to make up for any lack of decoration. “What do you want me to play?”

“A Christmas song,” Envy said with a grin. _“Obviously.”_

Kimblee looked at them a moment more, and then set his fingers to _Carol of the Bells._

“Oh, I like this one,” Envy said, and then they were quiet, and the only sound in the apartment that mattered was the music.


End file.
